dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fulfillment Saga (The Forgotten)
Please note: This story contains graphic fights, and deaths may be horrifying. Characters will swear, sometimes severely. Sexual content is present, but has been censored/removed. The Reunion Saga is the fifth and final saga of Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. It takes place after the Reunion Saga. This saga chronicles the conclusion of the battle between the Z fighters and The Benefactor; as well, all other out-standing plot points are wrapped up. Characters For a complete list of characters in the Fulfillment Saga, please visit this page. Theme Song The theme song for this Saga is Paranoid Android by Radiohead. The theme song for the alternate ending of the saga, titled "Like A Bitch", is Killing In The Name Of by Rage Against the Machine. Complete Dialogue Many long years ago, I went to the crack dealer To shoot him and steal his “goodies”. Unfortunately the police came. How ironic. -KidVegeta 'Pump Up' <774 AGE> <CUE MOVEMENT 3, PARANOID ANDROID> Goku: …. whatever that thing tells you to. Vegeta: You’re always playing the hero, Kakarot. Goku: It’s not like that, Vegeta. This could be the only way to beat him. And after Buu, I really don’t want to drag this one out. Vegeta: Hmph, fine. Goku: I think we can beat him by overloading his circuits. Vegeta: That’s idiotic, Kakarot. There’s no way this thing is another android. We’ve already destroyed Gero’s freak shows. Goku: He’s not alive, Vegeta. I can’t feel him. Vegeta: N-not alive?! Goku: I don’t think so. Goku: Just buy some time, Vegeta. Keep him busy for as long as you can. I can work out something… if you can just get him out of here! Cardinal: Damnit, Marissa! Ledas: Turn around, you old man! Cardinal: Boy, let’s ta- Ledas: You’re the one that took me and Ryori! You jerk! Why did you do that?! You almost killed me! Ledas: Answer me! I’ll kill you, I’m not kidding. Cardinal: That is a fair… question. You… you would be wondering why I have been so invested in your origins… after… after… Cardinal: It was you! You and the bald one. I remember that day! Vegeta: What’s that? Cardinal: I-I was in East city… that day… you and him… killed all those people. November third, ’62! How are you here now?! Vegeta: Hmph. Nappa was always too impulsive. Ledas: Vegeta? What do you mean? Vegeta: Kakarot‘s plan didn‘t work. We have to fight it without him. The Namekian and Android are too weak… Y-you… can go Super Saiyan? Krillin: Did… did anyone else see that?! Android 18: That was an impressive blast. What do you think, was it Goku’s work? Piccolo: No, Goku‘s power just disappeared! He’s taking them out one at a time. Tien, Yamcha, Gohan… Krillin: But Piccolo, if Goku couldn’t beat him, what chance do we have? Piccolo: We have one more option. The dragon balls. Android 18: The dragon balls? What wish could we use? Policeman 1: Hey! Over there, chief! There’s someone there! Police Chief Nagamo: What? A survivor…? Quickly men, see if he needs help! Policeman 1: I don’t know sir, h-he looks fine. Police Chief Nagamo: Let’s not make assumptions. Come on men! Police Chief Nagamo: H-hello?! Who are you? Are you hurt? Policeman 2: Hey! Answer the chief! Policeman 1: Yeah, who do you think you are, some kind of punk?! The Benefactor: This energy will take some getting used to… from his spirit bomb, eh? Police Chief Nagamo: What the hell?! How dare you kill my men; there was no need for that. Unless… yes! You have to be the that destroyed this place! Men, take him down! 'New Plan' Ledas: Ve-vegeta… what is it? The Benefactor: I don’t care if it hurts. Krillin: Hey Piccolo… how are we supposed to find any of the Dragon Balls? We don’t even have the Dragon radar. Piccolo: Android 18! Android 18: What?! Piccolo: What does your tracker say? Are we close? Android 18: There’s two. One to the southeast and o- Krillin: A radar in your head!? Wow baby, I didn’t know you had one of those fancy gizmos… Android 18: One in the southeast by the swamp. There’s another in those mountains up there . Piccolo: It will be faster if we split up. I’ll get that one… you two get the other. Got it? We need to meet back up after we get them. Krillin: Got it, Piccolo! Android 18: Come on, let‘s go. Ledas: Hello?! HELLO?!?! The Benefactor: Hey. Ledas: You… again! Why’d you bring me here? The Benefactor: Sit back down. Ledas: Lemme go, idiot I don’t want to be here! The Benefactor: Sit down. Ledas: You’re not my dad! The Benefactor: No, but I killed him. Ledas: I’m cold. I-I want my clothes back. Please, I don’t even know you. The Benefactor: You don’t know me. Why’s that? Why don’t you remember me? Ledas: Oh, uh… I… uh… The Benefactor: My task was you, so much as Frieza took to the other. He had the prince, but I am content to lesser blood. Ledas: Hey, you’re not answering… The Benefactor: Why I followed you? Why do you think? Look! Momma always said no wound was forever. The Benefactor: Jackals and vultures, they asked us; and what would you like to be when you grow up, and what would you like to do when you‘re older? The others answered easily, groomed by tradition and mirrors; they knew truth. The Benefactor: They still questioned me, as if they could not live without an answer. ‘I want alone’, I would say. ‘I want alone.’ I had no false grins to give, they did not understand that. Mommy could hide in the closet and cut her arms in little triangles; nobodies knows, that makes it all right. Unknown Voice: I don’t want to talk; I want him to stop. I don’t want to talk; I want him to stop. I don’t want to talk; I want him to stop. Unknown Voice: I don’t want to talk; I want him to stop. 'The Hunt' The Benefactor: Your plan with those balls… what was it? Piccolo: Now! Kr-Krillin… he’s coming… get out of there… find Goku! Android 18: What is it now? Krillin: 18... he got Piccolo. We have to leave. Let’s go! Android 18: We only have two of them. You need all seven to make a wi- Krillin: There’s no time, 18. The dragon balls were just a distraction. Android: Then what‘s the point…? Krillin: Goku just woke up. It’s part of Piccolo plan; we have find him. Come on, I’ll tell you about it on the way. Android 18: Is that why you were acting like an idiot, earlier? Krillin: I don’t know what you’re talking about, baby. Unknown Voice: I don’t want to talk; I want him to stop. I don’t want to talk; I want him to stop! I DON‘T WANT TO TALK!! I WANT HIM TO STOP!! Unknown Voice 2: Get back here! Hey, you! Stop! Ledas: You could hear him too?! Unknown Voice 2: A kid? What the shit are you doing in here?! Ledas: I… uh… Unknown Voice 2: Wait. Unknown Voice 2: Now, let’s talk about why a little boy is running around in the dark of a secret research facility. This is heavy stuff. Ledas: I was brought here by someone. I don’t want to be here. Unknown Voice 2: Is it a good idea to lie to me? No. You have no idea what we’ve done down here. This isn’t a playground for little kids like you. But will I let you go if you don’t lie? Still no. You’re screwed, kid. Ledas: Sir, who are you? Unknown Voice 2: You will call me… Airgead. Yes, that was my name. Now we are drifting away from the problem here. You. What have you seen and what have you done? Ledas: It was all him! He cut me. It hurts… Airgead: Go on. Ledas: If you tell me how to get out of here, mister, I can go get Vegeta. Maybe we can beat the monster together. Airgead: I can’t let you go; the city is in chaos above us. I would risk contamination. But… if you’re down here, then it’s already started. There must be a breach. Ledas: Then why’re you down here, mister? Airgead: I’ve been here a long time. Yes. Nobody visits me. Daddy may call sometimes; but he’s too well along to come by for dinner. Airgead: After the fall of the Red Ribbon Army, some of us officers were left alive. We came here, did some experiments, plotted our revenge. But nuthin’ happened. We couldn’t do it. And they killed each other for it. Ledas: What happened to you? Airgead: That’s the benefit of having a billionaire father. Airgead: I-It worked. I survived and lived, and we’ve been close ever since. Ledas: Maybe you should visit your dad instead of staying in this place every day. Airgead: You’re right. It’s just not the same when it’s not face to face. But I can’t leave this place. As dirty and broken as it looks, I’d die if I left. That’s why… you have to go plug up that hole that you and your friend came through. Ledas: Why does that matter? Airgead: It’s simple. Yes. You plug up the hole on your way out. You get out, I live, we’re all happy. Sound good to you? Ledas: Okay… Airgead: Good! Because if I were to die, this entire city would go up in a failsafe explosion. We don’t want that. No, no. It’s good to have me around. Airgead: Goku… fate has given me your son. Airgead: Maybe I can’t fight anymore. No. But death from overdose is just as effective. Yeah, we’ll go with that. That hallucination… he wasn’t faking when he ran from it. He saw it too. How? That one was only reported by M99 users. No, he couldn’t have had any of mine. I don’t share with them. I DON’T SHARE!! <18 STOPS BEHIND HIM> The Benefactor: I dislike all these little teams of you running around, like annoying bitches. All busy with your deceits. What is this one? Android 18: Why would I tell you? The Benefactor: Because I asked. Android 18: I’m not that easy. The Benefactor: These “Dragon Balls”, you have two of them. I know what they do. You’re going to make a wish to stop me. That’s clever. Now, what is it? <18 ANSWERS BY THROWING AN ENERGY BEAM AT THE BENEFACTOR; SHE FOLLOWS THAT UP WITH A DESTRUCTO DISK; BOTH ARE EFFORTLESSLY SWATTED ASIDE BY THE BENEFACTOR> The Benefactor: You know what the most annoying thing about you all is? It’s not your maddeningly obvious ineptitude, nor your gravitation toward ill-thought drama. It’s the fact that there’s so many of you. None of you can fight. Those who can will be beaten anyways. So why bother? These stalling methods won’t work out forever. I sense only three others in your group. It… will not… The Benefactor: I could not sense you because you are artificial. It was your companion I was after. Android 17: That’s right, buddy. Now lay off my sister. You and I can finish this alone. How about it? Or are you too scared? The Benefactor: You’re right. Let’s fight, regardless. 'Android's Delight' Airgead: It’s on your left… Stop. Yes, that’s it. Yes. Ledas: But sir, this place is all flooded… Airgead: Yes. Yes. There’s water. Lot’s of water, yes. I would recommend you go as fast as you can- Ledas: I hafta swim?! Airgead: Be gentle with the metal. I don’t want a cave in. No, no. Take your time… go slowly, please. Ledas: B-but sir, isn’t there another way? It’s gonna be really cold. Airgead: Nope. I have already checked the other routes, and none will do. Too unstable, I’ve concluded. This is by far the safest, most practical way. Ledas: Safe… yeah right… Airgead: When you get to the hole, simply weld any of the extra panels to the broken part , and then swim out. Swim out. You will come up on the outskirts of town. From there you will go back to wherever you came from. Simple. Yes, it’s simple. Ledas: The monster could just make another hole… Airgead: From what you’ve said, he will most likely follow you and leave me be. Now go, we have no time to waste. The contained air is escaping and soon I’ll be dead. If I die… this whole place goes. Ledas: Fine, I’ll do it. Ledas: I wonder how that guy knew I could do this… Airgead: Drowning… with the city in flames, and a serial murder loose, I doubt they will have any reason to look into this one. Kids like you drown all the time. Play by the river and knock you head and… that’s it. You’re gone. Fallen in. My ‘99 is traceless in the water. No. They won’t know any more than you do. Airgead: I saw your tail. I saw your hair. Who else could you be, but the son of Goku? Yes, I’m right. Yes. I know. The Red Ribbon Army will have its revenge now. Airgead: Soon your body will numb and you will lose consciousness. After that it will only be moments before the water gushes in and floods your lungs. Then you drown. Ah, it’s happening! Yes! Yes. At last! Yes. <17 UNSHOULDERS HIS RIFLE, AND LOCKS INTO HIS FIGHTING POSE, LEFT ARM OUT> Android 17: Hey! What are you doing? The Benefactor: I want to climb this. Doesn’t it look fun? Android 17: I don’t think you know who you’re up against, pal. The Benefactor: You are an android, as your sister is. You are a male. You are more powerful, smarter, faster than her… Nevertheless, you are no match for even the other ones, the ones already gone. You know this. I have concluded you have a secret weapon or technique you wish to use on me. Otherwise, this is simply suicide. The Benefactor: The sooner this is over, the sooner I may climb. I am anxious, please start. <17 SHOOTS A BALL OF ENERGY UP TO THE BENEFACTOR, WHO BLOCKS IT, CAUSING HIM TO STOP; 17 CATCHES UP WITH HIM AND PUNCHES HIM IN THE SIDE; THE BENEFACTOR RECOVERS; HE DASHES BACK AND CONNECTS PUNCHES WITH 17> <17 IS DAMAGED BY THIS, BUT NOT CRITICALLY; HE DOES NOT FALL AWAY, BUT REMAINS IN THE AIR; HE SENDS ANOTHER HANDFUL OF BLASTS AT THE BENEFACTOR, THEN DASHES IN, KICKING DOWN; THE BENEFACTOR BLOCKS, BUT IS PRESSED BACK BY THE FORCE OF IT; 17 SEES THIS AND SHOOTS AROUND BEHIND HIM AND DOUBLE-ELBOWS HIM DOWNWARD> <17 LANDS BEHIND HIM; BUT NOT WAITING FOR TB TO WAKE, HE PUTS OUT HIS HAND PALM FORWARD AND FIRES A PHOTON FLASH AT THE BENEFACTOR; IT MAKES CONTACT AND BLOWS UP INTO A HUGE EXPLOSION> Android 17: Give up already! You’re too weak to beat me. I’ll never get tired like you. My energy will never run out. The Benefactor: But his technique… it is the perfect counter. I cannot attack him effectively. Your power is laughable. I can barely feel it. Android 17: Yeah? You’ll regret being so cocky. <17 TURNS RIGHT IN TIME TO SEE THE BENEFACTOR CHARGE INTO HIM, HEADBUTTING HIM DOWN ONTO THE GROUND> <17 RECOVERS QUICKLY, JUST IN TIME TO SEE TB LAND; SEEING THAT 17 IS STILL ABLE TO FIGHT, TB ARCS EACH OF HIS ARMS OVER HIS HEAD, AND BY TELEKENISIS RIPS UP ALL THE NEARBY BUILDINGS AND THROWS THEM ASIDE; THIS MAKES THE AREA A NICE FLAT BATTLE GROUND> <17 ONCE AGAIN MOVES INTO HIS ATTACK STANCE> Android 17: You can’t win! My energy will never run out! The Benefactor: Sad to say, we won’t be going for that long. 'Bloodied Turf' Airgead: Etorphine hydrochloride. 70 mg, non-diluted. The full bottle. Coupled with your previous exposure in the pool, I will say that’s more than enough to kill you. Yes. It’s clean. Effective. Like me. Ledas: B-b-but w-why? Airgead: Your tail. A kid with one of those is the reason I’m down here today. He destroyed me. No, he destroyed us. The Red Ribbon was completely annihilated by him. Yes. I am the last one left. But I’m not one like them. Ledas: W-who is he? Airgead: Goku. You know that name, don’t you? He’s your father, of course. He’s the one that took my pride. You know what they did to me for that? You know what they did?! Locked me here, with the other scum… just because I made one mistake, just because I had one little blemish on my record. A defeat. Airgead: I did not come here on my own will. No. It did not matter. Even if I was Colonel in their army. The best! But no, they imprisoned me for my failure. To be a test subject on their shit-brained experiments. All thanks to your father. Ledas: He’s not my dad! My dad’s name was Layeeck. He’s dead. Airgead: They all died. Every last one of them. Yes, I was there. Yes. But I could not leave… you remember that. Because of them and you! And look what you did now, ya little shit. Now you blew up that wall. No, no, no! I’ll die because of that! The air will come in. There is no other way. We can die together! Ledas: I’m not dying anywhere with you! Just go back in your room or something and leave me alone. I’m leaving. The monster’s gonna come back anyways. I don’t want to be here with you two when he does. Airgead: Wait. Ledas: … Airgead: This is taking too long. What’s going on? I need to stall him some more… Airgead: Listen! I’m not evil. I’m not like them any more. No. I repented. I gave it up. Yes. Look at me. I was all good down here, until you came. WHY AREN’T YOU DYING?!!?! Airgead: That’s over one hundred times the overdose limit!! The shit is going on here?!?! These kids with tails… they’re inhuman!! Ledas: I shouldn’t let you live cuzzz you will just try to kill me again. Airgead: You couldn’t have built up an immunity… no… no… no! You saw the vision. Yes, I was there. I saw too… Airgead: You lose. Yeah. My beautiful failsafe. Remember, kid? Yes. If I die, this whole place goes boom. You may be inhuman, but you will not survive that. No. Ledas: You’re lying! I’m not stupid. You just don’t want to die. Airgead: Of course I don’t want to die. Nobody in their right mind wants to die. What a stupid remark. Ledas: I don’t believe you. You’re crazy. Airgead: Sure. Fine then. Don’t believe. But you’re making me ruin a very good shirt. Little shitter. Airgead: This is the timer . When I die, it counts down, then everything blows up. It is FUBAR‘d. So go ahead, kill me. Yes. Light up the whole city. Kill your friends. Goten: Hey! You’re the jerk who beat up Gohan. I’ll make you pay for hurting my brother! Trunks: Goten! You can’t just run out there. You’re going to get yourself killed. Goten: Trunks, let me go! Trunks: No, you’re not strong enough! Goten: Then let’s do fusion! I wanna fight him! Come on. Trunks: Oh. Okay, I’m ready, Goten. Goten: Fusion… ha! Trunks: Fusion… ha! Gotenks: Ha ha! You’re out of luck now! I’m Super Gotenks! The Benefactor: That’s a good name. Android 17: Hey. We are in the middle of something. Go home, stupid kids. I’ll handle this myself. Don’t think I’m done with you, either. <17 LOCKS DOWN, AND STARTS CHARGING UP AN ENERGY BLAST; SUDDENLY, GOTENKS COMES FLYING INTO VIEW; HE CLUBS DOWN ON THE BACK OF 17’S NECK, SENDING THE ANDROID SHOOTING INTO THE GROUND; TB REMAINS MOTIONLESS AT THIS; VEGETA STILL HASN’T MOVED SINCE THIS FIGHT BEGAN> <17 IS ON HIS HANDS AND KNEES, LOOKING DOWN> Android 17: You fool! How dare you touch me! Gotenks: Hey, old man! Just give up, we can take over for you. It’s probably your naptime anyway. Hahaha! Android 17: Why am I always stuck with the brats? You want to play around? I’ll make you wish you had never even thought of it! The Benefactor: Busy little bees. Excuse me for a moment, Prince. Airgead: I have to know, boy. Tell me. You saw the vision. Only my strain of M99 has that side effect. I’m the only one that has it. Have you been stealing? Ledas: No! I’ve never been here before. I told you that monster found this place. I wouldn’t even come here if I knew about it. This place sucks. Airgead: Yes. Of course. The fact remains, however, that you saw it. Explain that! Ledas: Well… that old Carronel guy gave me some of that stuff in the needle too… maybe he had some of yours? Airgead: Carronel? I don‘t know him. Oh. No. You would not mean… Cardinal, would you? N-not him. It can’t be. Airgead: Well, well. I would come to think this is our monster, no? Are you… monster? The Benefacator: Monster? I just wanna see what’s that in your hand. Airgead: This? This is my life. I’m a test subject for it. My addiction. It’s called M99. Yep. But… The Benefactor: Great. Airgead: Monster, would you like some? I can give you some if you want. I have many spare shots. Yes. I do. The Benefactor: Thank you, kindly. I’ll have what he’s had. The Benefactor: Sincerely sorry for the company; everywhere else was booked. Please forgive me. Ledas: Are you gonna take me somewhere else now? The Benefactor: I found what I was looking for. How does it go…? Oh, ‘it’ll be very spectacular’. Ledas: It doesn’t matter. You’ll take me anyways… Airgead: This is the best of my stuff. I hat- Ledas: What are you doing!? It’s gonna blow up! The Benefactor: That’s the plan, boy-o. The Benefactor: We’ll be fine, so long as you can climb. 'Now Gotenks' Krillin: Haha, Yajirobe! What are you doing here? Didja bring us some senzu beans? Yajirobe: Hmph. That’s all you ever call me for. You and your stupid beans. I’ve had it about up to here with being your delivery boy. Krillin: Well… uh… that is why you came, right? Yajirobe: Yeah, whatever. I‘m givin‘ the beans to Goku. They’re back there somewhere. Sheesh. Stupid little bald headed… Krillin: Wow, Yajirobe have you been adding spices to these? That one tasted like cinnamon! Yajirobe: N-no… Krillin: Hey-a, Yajirobe… what’s this? Yajirobe: You idiot! Do you have any idea what that old cat would do to me if he found out you broke that?!?! Krillin: But, uh, Yajirobe… how would he know I did it? You’re the one driving… Yajirobe: … CUZ I’LL TELL HIM YOU DID IT, THAT’S WHY!!! Krillin: Well maybe if you weren’t such a terrible driver, I wouldn’t have dropped it. Yajirobe: Hey, I outta throw you out for that! Krillin: This isn’t even your car, Yajirobe… Krillin: Oh, wait… 18. Hey, wait! Where are you going? Yajirobe: I already told you. Hmph. Krillin: Wait, Yajirobe, we have to take a senzu bean to 18. She could be hurt. Yajirobe: Nuh uh. Krillin: This is my wife you’re talking about, Yajirobe! We’re not taking any chances. Who knows if something happened to her… Yajirobe: I bet she’s fine. Women these days can’t take any pain. They break a nail, they need a senzu bean. They scratch their arm, they need a senzu bean. They get lost in the forest, they need a senzu bean. Hmph. Just let them deal with it. Krillin: … if I could ever find anyone else? She’s perfect. We were MADE for each other! Yajirobe: Besides, that 18 girl is android or something. They have like robot stuff to make ‘em survive anything. Maybe that’s why she has such big- Krillin: I’ll find her myself, then. Give me the senzu beans, Yajirobe! Krillin: W-w-was that the c-city?! W-where Goku was?! Ledas: Vegeta! Ledas: Vegeta! He’s too strong. We have to work together to beat him. Vegeta: I know. Ledas: S-so… you remember! Vegeta: Let’s… just think up a plan now, all right? Ledas: Right. Vegeta: Now… There’s super Saiyan 1, and there’s Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3... Gah, when I put it that way, it sounds stupid. B-but… have you ascended beyond the first level? Ledas: I didn’t even know there were more levels. How can I tell? Vegeta: Let him fight these two first. After that, you can power up. We’ll see then. Ledas: <‘OPEFUL>Then we can fight together… and beat him… The Benefactor: Decided yet? Who gets to fight? Gotenks: Me!!! Android 17: This is my fight, you spoiled brat! <17 AND GOTENKS CONTINUE THEIR FURIOUS FIGHT; EACH IS NOW CHUCKING LARGE BALLS OF ENERGY AT ONE ANOTHER, CREATING A CHAOTIC SCENE; AS IF THE WHOLE CITY BLOWING UP WAS NOT ENOUGH, BOTH OF THEM ARE CREATING A NEW CHAIN OF EXPLOSIONS AND CRATERS> <17 GETS BACK UP; BECAUSE HE ENERGY DOES NOT RUN OUT, THIS FIGHT HAS LASTED FAR LONGER THAN IT SHOULD HAVE; EVEN VEGETA IS NOTICING> Vegeta: Foolish! Gotenks has the power to take that freak, but he’s not thinking straight! He’s already used up 20 minutes. If he doesn’t focus his energy on it now, he’ll defuse before he can fight it. <17 AND GOTENKS GET INTO THE SAME THING AGAIN; VEGETA SEES THIS, AND HAS HAD ENOUGH> Vegeta: Stupid brat. He‘s going to get us all killed. Now fight him, Gotenks! Use all your energy! The Benefactor: Thank you, Prince. They were so tediously tiresome together. Do you have any technique at all? Or will you just flail about like that the whole time? Gotenks: Why don’t you come over here and see!? The Benefactor: Please, if it is not too much to ask, do that again. And take your time. I have no rush. Gotenks: Hey mister, you sure have a big mouth for someone who can’t even fight. The Benefactor: Inability and impossibility. They’re so close. Gotenks: Hehehe, you can run but you can’t hide. Go get him. Blow up that guy's big ego! Show him Gotenks is number 1! 'Fusion's Price' Ledas: The monster doesn’t want them. He could hurt Vegeta or kill him if he wants. No, that won’t happen! Gotenks: Looks like he’s not so tough after seeing my ghosts, huh? Ha ha ha! The Benefactor: I do not know you. Gotenks: Hey, don’t play stupid now you’re losing! You know who I am. The Benefactor: If you think I’m so damaged that it’s safe to flout me, you’re mistaken. The Benefactor: When you cannot beat each other… The ghosts were a neat trick, really. But you see I’m still standing. Even a dozen were not enough to kill me. I bet you could make more, stronger and more powerful. Show it to me. Vegeta: Don‘t be a fool, Gotenks. He’s baiting you. Finish him yourself. Gotenks: Watch this. Gotenks: Him… go blow him up for me. Gotenks: Stop! Go after him, not me- Okay, wait wait wait! I order you to stop attacking that thing! Stop! Listen to me! The Benefactor: It’s the three of us again. Krillin: GOKU!! GOKUUUU!! WHERE ARE YOU?!!? GOKUUU!! Krillin: Oh, Vegeta… How bad is it? Can we beat him? Vegeta: Great, the bald man’s here. Krillin: Y-yeah, I know I’m not much help. Where’s Goku? Yajirobe said he wa- Vegeta: Kakarot and the rest can’t help us. Pfft. Neither can you. Stay out of my way. Ledas: What if we did that fuse-y thingy like Gotenks? Vegeta: He’s so weak, you would lose power from fusing with him. Krillin: Thanks, Vegeta. Ledas: Oh, okay. But whaddabout me and Vegeta? Krillin: ‘Fraid not, buddy. Besides, Vegeta is right. Even if we did fuse, we’d be no match for that thing. The Benefactor: Catching up is cute. Are we done? Krillin: Where’s 18? What did you do to her?!?! The Benefactor: Yes. She’s fine. As with that dog that came before me, I am not here to kill or conquer any of you. I am here solely for him. Stay out of my way and you will live. The Benefactor: Trite. Ledas: He wants me… just me. Vegeta… he’ll stop hurting Vegeta if I do what he wants. Hey! Leave Vegeta alone! Ledas: Good. Vegeta’s okay now. Ledas: What does he want?! He can’t kill me… I never did anything to him. Goku: V-vegeta… are you there? Vegeta: Kakarot, I’m in no mood- Goku: Wait, Vegeta… I-I know a way to… get your friend back a-and. Listen… Y-yajirobe brought senzu beans, I know he did. Goku: Find them… bring them to m-me, ok-kay? 'The Product Of A Stable Mind' The Benefactor: Hello. Ledas: H-hi… The Benefactor: You are very polite. Ledas: Are you going to kill me, mister? The Benefactor: There are things to be done. Most of which will be vexatious to try in such a state. I will unbind you if you promise to stay. Ledas: Wewll… all right. I guess. Ledas: Okay mister, what do you want? The Benefactor: Do you see that? Ledas: What? The Benefactor: That, right there. Ledas: The tree? The Benefactor: It’s a good one. Tall and firm. Look at the branches. So big. So… many. It is unbelievable. The monolith I have been searching for is here. And I want to climb it. Ledas: Why are you telling me about it? The Benefactor: You first. Ledas: Is that it? Can I go now? The Benefactor: Very good. Ledas: Wassur name? The Benefactor: Would it matter? A name forced by heritage or rank, much like his - Mr. Airgead‘s. Mine is no better. Ledas: Wait. Airgead? How do you know his name? Ledas: You were there the whole time watching us?! The Benefactor: No, never. There was no reason to put you down there. It was merely a mistake. Why must I waste away watching a mistake? Ledas: You were always there! You were following me from the beginning! The Benefactor: No. Look at what really happened. The irony of the model - placing the scientist into his own devices while the mouse can watch safely by the glass window, is that eventually, even a King will beg for the cheese. Ledas: But nothing happened down there… Ledas: M-m-me…? The Benefactor: The two beings talked. They shared their thoughts. Alas for the insanity; the older man waned. But that is not the end. I know this can happen again. Ledas: No! I know what you want. You want to be my friend! Is that what this is all about? The Benefactor: It is not that. You’re here for me, not me for you. I will take over for what Frieza could never accomplish. Ledas: So… my teacher? You’re way too creepy for that, mister. The Benefactor: Thank you. The Benefactor: I couldn’t know. I wasn’t the mouse. Ledas: You kill everyone around. It’s horrible. The Benefactor: I like it. It’s very freeing. Ledas: I don’t care. You’re not gonna be my teacher. The Benefactor: Try it. Ledas: Stupid leaves… The Benefactor: Try again. Ledas: You can’t be my teacher. The Benefactor: Try. Again. The Benefactor: Ah, good. Ledas: I wanna go home. I’m hungry. I haven’t anything all day. The Benefactor: Eat…? Ledas: Uh, you know… food? Dontcha know what that is? The Benefactor: In that case- Ledas: I’m going to kill you so you will leave me alone. Ledas: Whoa… he must be blind; and if he can’t see me… I can escape and get Vegeta. Maybe we can beat this thing together! The Benefactor: And we will be friends either way. 'Desperation' The Benefactor: And we will be friends either way. The Benefactor: Time remains for us to now… now… The Benefactor: Mother’s arms healed. Every time. They never knew what she did. Now this! Just as with her. Ledas: Maybe you should stop crying. It doesn’t look right for a monster like you to be doing that. The Benefactor: I cried once before. But there is no special story to that one. Ledas: Better let me go! Vegeta will come and kill you if you don’t. The Benefactor: I look forward to it. His death will count more than the Colonel’s did. No more friends. No more reasons. No more logic. Ledas: You’ll be alone. Yajirobe: Stupid… Vegeta? What’s that guy doin’ here? Ledas: Mr… Yajirobe? Is that really you? Yajirobe: Oh, uh, hey kid. Whatchoo doin’ out here? Ledas: We’re, uh, kinda in the middle of something… maybe you cou- Yajirobe: Pfft. In that case, I was just leaving. The Benefactor: No! The Benefactor: That must be the driver of the car. Taking his good time before showing up. Ledas: What the heck? Leave Yajirobe out of this! The Benefactor: It’s all your fault. It’s all your fault. Ledas: Canya, you know, help too? Yajirobe: No way, man! If you wanna go fight and get yourself killed, that’s your problem. Leave me outta it. Ledas: Go on, Mister Yajirobe. Use your sword or something… The Benefactor: No groveling. You look like one to beg for your life. Do not try it. I don’t desire it. Ledas: Come and get me! The Benefactor: Wounds like this cannot heal so quickly. Ledas: Noo! I’m up here, come get me! The Benefactor: Tell me how it healed. The Benefactor: The arm. The Benefactor: Together. Rearranging the architecture with fingers so small. My fingers so small. 'Riddle Me This' Alien: State your title, biped. Ledas: I’m Ledas. Who the heck are you? The Benefactor: Are you a scientist? A stinking doctor? Alien: Ledas. State your species, your intent. Ledas: I’m a Saiyan. And I dunno why I’m here. We were sucked in when that box opened up. It was very bright… Alien: The last one stated the same reasoning. He was much smaller; furrier, as well. The Benefactor: Tell us how we may leave. Alien: This place you see around you is indefinite. Far superior than any Dyson Sphere; this is a mind prison, formed entirely of thought. My name is Verlate. I have been shackled to this place for eons. The Benefactor: How do we leave? Verlate: This prison must be sustained by a being’s mind. One being only. Any more are unnecessary, unneeded. By matter of fact, as was directed- Ledas: Wewll, I wanna leave now. Verlate: I am afraid it does not work like that. It is my mind that keeps you here, and ergo my mind will set you free. The Benefactor: You want something. Verlate: All in due time. Ledas: I already tried that, mister. We can’t fly in here. Ledas: Look, I can’t even shoot energy. The Benefactor: Interesting. This creature’s mind is clever. It knew we would try to kill each other. The Benefactor: Be quiet. You hurt my ears. Ledas: Gettaway! The Benefactor: That’s rude. The Benefactor: It is playing with us. It has impressive intuition… picking up every thought and action of the surroundings. Ledas: So what? The Benefactor: I would kill it. Ledas: We can’t kill it, then we would be trapped here. Ledas: N-no… that’s the plan? You think we can stay in here forever? The Benefactor: It’s just as good. Ledas: Verlate! Verlate?! Let me out of here! Verlate: A fate worse than death, don’t you think, biped? Ledas: I don’t care how long you’ve been here, mister, I just wanna go. Verlate: It is difficult to tell for an outsider; still, I am a female of my species. Ledas: Oh… I’m sorry, miss… Ledas: Is there any way to keep that other guy here with you? Y’know, after I get out? Verlate: Unless he does what is needed, he can never leave. You are the same. Ledas: But… can’t you keep him here even if he does whatcha want? 'Sticky Fingers' 'Simply Legendary part 1' 'Simply Legendary part 2 (series finale)' Alternate Endings Several alternate endings to TF were considered. However, none are considered canon to anything: 'Ripple Effect' 'To Be Proud' 'Like A Bitch' The Benefactor: The tiger gallivants squares 'bout the down triangle, his snarls being really loud. He slowly sucks the juice out of the zebra, until the gorilla comes and shows him who's boss. And by my left hand I act upon this house, eating by the firelight with the upmost fortitude! Vegeta: You monster! How could you do that? You're a really bad person! What's wrong with you? Do you kiss your mother with that mouse? Ach! If only someone way stronger and cooler than me was here to help me take this guy out! Vegeta: Well, that was damn near worthless. The Benefactor: And now the tiger gallivants about you, snake! Tonight the gorilla dies in hell! Vegeta: Honestly, man, the metaphor isn't really working right here, whatever you're going for. It just comes off as nonsense. The Benefactor: Mommy cuts little triangles into the snake's arms! Sonny cuts little triangles into the turtle's shell in the dark room, but they all laugh at him and call the turtle the freak! But the triangles come again now, no matter what! Vegeta: No! You monster! How could you say that? The New Foe: I thought I heard somebody say... turtle. Roshi: Hey! Don't all you youngsters go ignoring me like that! That's real mean! The Benefactor: Dude... you just killed the main character. I was, like, supposed to do that... Roshi: True men don't kill coyotes. The Benefactor: That was easily the greatest combo I've ever seen, ever. But how could you do that to Ledas, man? He's like super important to the story. Roshi: He might have been important before, but now he's dead... Jim. The Benefactor: What? How do you know my true name that I've never told anybody ever besides my old pet cat Snookums? Roshi: It's because I'm the motherfucking turtle hermit. Roshi: You might want to get a doctor to look at that. The Benefactor: Wild Sense! Roshi: How? How could you do that? The Benefactor: Using Wild Sense takes mad skillz, ya old man. Mad skillz. The Benefactor: You’re… you’re so strong. How high is your power level, man? Roshi: 139.4… but it rounds down. The Benefactor: Wha- whe- wh- ousa – de – what? Roshi: Hmph. You’ve apparently never fought against a true master of martial arts. Roshi: Stay still so I can shoot you. Argh diddle fumps! I guess I’ll have to use my bestest attack of all time. You won’t believe this one. Lightning Surprise! The Benefactor: Oh har har har! You thought that could beat me? You’re an idiot! A complete idiot! You should just go kill yourself. That’s how pathetic that was. Roshi: Hmph. I memorized your Wild Sense pattern and therefore knew exactly where you were going to be after you wild sensed, and aimed my other hand to target that exact area… bitch. The Benefactor: Oh goddamnit. Goku: Don’t worry guys! I’m here to save the day! Wee-hoo! Um, where’s TB, sensei? Roshi: I killed the bitch. Trivia *Colonel Silver's backstory, as revealed in this saga, was originally going to be a Legacies episode. However, that idea was scrapped, as it was not substantive enough to be its own story. *This is the only saga that I did not do any prewriting (plotwise) for. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Canon Respecting Category:Fan Fiction